The Arms of Another Man
by Semperfrankee
Summary: The chain of events following a betrayal.
1. The Arms of Another Man

Parts 1-4  
Title: The Arms of Another Man(1/4)   
Author: SemperFrankee  
Email Address: frankee806@c...  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story, Romance (Mac/Harm) (Mac/A.J.), Angst  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Harm betrays Mac's trust and throws her into the arms of an  
unlikely person. Part 1 of 4 (This is my first fanfic. I would  
appreciate all feedback. Thanks.)  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisarius and CBS Television. This story is intended for  
entertainment purposes only.  
  
0200 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
It was a cold, rainy Friday evening, and Mac couldn't wait to show  
Harm the present she had gotten for him.  
  
"I'll just stop by and give this to Harm before I go home."  
  
Mac was so happy that after all of this time, Harm was hers. Not  
Kate, Meg, Jordan, Francesca or Renee, but hers.  
  
"I have got to be the luckiest woman in the world!" Mac cheerfully  
stated aloud.  
  
Mac pulled up in front of Harm's apartment, not even noticing the  
green jeep parked next to Harm's car.  
  
She walked up and knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
  
"Well, maybe he's in the back listening to some tapes or something.  
I"ll just use my key." Mac unlocks the door and enters the apartment.  
"Harm, honey. I know you weren't expecting me, but.. Harm? Where are  
you?" As Mac walks further through the apartment, she hears the  
shower. Mac grins sheepishly as she walks toward the bathroom hoping  
to startle her naked lover.  
  
Mac enters the steamy bathroom and proceeds to open the shower  
curtain. She froze in disbelief at the scene in front of her. There  
stood Harm and Lt.Singer. Harm just stood there in shock and  
embarassment with the Lt brandishing a devilish smirk. Without  
uttering a single word, Mac turned around and ran out of the door.  
  
Harm grabbed a towel ignoring his guest's objections and ran behind  
her.  
  
By the time Harm made it outside, Mac was at her Blazer trying to  
unlock the door.  
  
"How could he do this to me? Mac thought to herself as she tried to  
force the key into the lock.  
  
"What is wrong with this damn key!?" Mac's hand was shaking so  
violently from her distress that she couldn't unlock the door. She  
was so distraut that she hadn't even realized that it was raining  
harder now.  
  
"Mac, wait!" Harm yells, as he runs over to Mac's car.  
"Get the hell away from me Harm!" Mac hissed as she leaned against  
her cold vehicle, giving up on trying to unlock it.  
"Mac, I'm sorry. Let's go inside and talk about this."  
As Harm was saying this, Lt. Singer, hoping Mac wouldn't see her, was  
walking over to her jeep.  
"You bitch!" Mac screamed when she noticed Loren out of the corner of  
her eye. Mac began to run towards the Lt. With every intention to do  
damage, but Harm grabbed her as Loren jumped in her jeep and sped off  
down the road.  
"Don't touch me!" Mac yelled as she pushed Harm off of her.  
"Mac, it just happened. She brought over a file I left at the office  
and one thing lead to another and... I love you Mac. You've got to  
believe me. Loren means nothing to me." Harm explained.  
"No, Harm! It's over!" Mac yelled, now drenched from the downpour.  
"Actually Harm, I will be requesting a transfer. I don't think I want  
to ever see your face again!" As Mac said this, her heart was  
breaking. She knew that she couldn't live her life without her  
partner. She loved him too much. "No! Snap out of it Sarah!" Mac  
quickly jolted herself back into reality.  
  
Then calmly, Mac turned away from Harm and unlocked the car door,sat  
down and started the car.  
  
Harm stood there in dispair. Not knowing what to do, what to say.  
  
"How can I fix this? I can't lose her." Harm thought to himself when  
all of a sudden he was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Mac  
call his name.  
  
"Harm, I came over here to give you a present that expressed my love  
for you, but I guess we can call it a farewell gift instead!"  
  
With those words, Mac threw out the model F-14 that she had seen Harm  
marveling at over a month ago. When she saw how his eyes lit up with  
an almost childlike glow, she knew that she had to get it for him.  
Mac had also noticed that the model wasn't cheap either, so she saved  
up and today she had gone and picked it up for her love, only to be  
betrayed.  
  
"Goodbye Harm!" Mac yelled as she drove off into the darkness.  
  
Harm dropped to his knees and salvaged the model from the rain puddle  
in which it had fallen. Almost simultaneously, Harm's bottom lip  
began to quiver and his eyes welled up with tears. Tears he never  
thought he would ever have to shed. He knew that he had lost her, but  
it just couldn't be forever. Him and Mac shared a special bond. She  
was his partner, his best friend and now his lover. This was the way  
it was supposed to be. He had to get her back.  
  
"I can't believe, I've just lost the only woman I've ever really  
loved."  
  
With this statement, Harm dropped his head in his hands and cried as  
the rain continued to fall.  
  
0350 Zulu  
Dark Country Road  
  
"How could he have done this to me?" Mac asked herself as she sped  
down the road.  
  
"You're strong Mac, you can handle this. Hell, I'm a Marine! I've  
overcome many tough situations.  
  
By now, Mac's eyes were stinging from crying for so long.  
  
"I'll be damned if I let love knock me off course now! I need to talk  
to someone I can trust. But who?"  
  
0445 Zulu  
Admiral Chegwidden's House  
McLean, Virginia  
  
A.J. had just sat down in front of his fireplace to relax with a nice  
glass of wine. "I need you" by LeeAnn Rimes playing in the  
background. Today had been especially long for the Admiral. Nothing  
out of the ordinary had happened, but he just felt alone. A.J. knew  
that he had been a tenacious SEAL and an amazing J.A.G., but where  
had it gotten him? Alone with only his thoughts and memories to keep  
him company. The Admiral was just beginning to feel sorry for  
himself, when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Who in the hell could this be? It's almost midnight!"  
  
A.J. opens the door and is startled to see Mac standing there soaking  
wet. She looked extremely distressed.  
  
"Colonel? Are you okay?" A.J. asked confusedly.  
  
"Sir, I know this is very unprofessional, but I needed , I, I just  
don't know what to do sir." Mac unable to finish her sentence, breaks  
down crying and falls to the floor.  
  
"Sarah!" A.J. screamed as he fell to his knees to retrieve his fallen  
Colonel.  
  
He didn't know what had come over him. He didn't mean to call her  
Sarah. She was just so helpless and she needed him. That made A.J.  
feel happy and sad at the same time. He was happy that the woman he  
had secretly loved for so long had come to him, but he was sad  
because he knew that there was something terribly wrong with his dear  
Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I didn't know I was that weak." Mac softly said as the  
Admiral lead her to the sofa.  
  
"Did he just call me Sarah?" Mac noticed the concern in the Admiral's  
eyes. She also noticed how sexy he looked shirtless with only his  
navy blue silk pajama pants on.  
  
"Now Mac, tell me what is going on." A.J. states as he walks over to  
his kitchen and begins to put on some hot water.  
  
"Well, sir. It's a long story." Mac was reluctant to share such  
intimate details of her life with her Commanding Officer, but she  
felt strangely comfortable around the Admiral tonight.  
  
"Bottom line, sir. It's over between Harm and I. I caught him with  
Lt. Singer. That's pretty much it. I ran out and have been driving  
ever since. I didn't know where to go.. so... I-" Mac's eyes begin to  
swell up with tears. She drops her head.  
  
As she does this, A.J. is walking back to the living room. He sits  
down beside Mac.  
  
"Here, drink this. It's tea. It will calm your nerves." A.J. hands  
Mac the cup of tea and puts his glass of wine behind the sofa.  
  
"Sir. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I must go. I cannot burden  
you with my problems. Mac sits the cup on the table and stands  
abruptly to her feet.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie! Sit down!" The Admiral said firmly.  
  
Mac quickly sits down. The Admiral sits down beside her and takes her  
hand.  
  
Now with a more soothing voice,  
  
"Mac, don't think of me as your CO, but as your friend right now. It  
looks like you need one. I wish that I could change what happened to  
you, but I can't. I can only try to make you feel better."  
  
"I appreciate that sir", Mac says as she tries to dry her eyes with  
the sleeve of her blouse.  
  
"I'm here for you Mac." A.J. gently wipes away Mac's tears with his  
hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The Admiral's touch was so soft, so caring so loving. Mac thought to  
herself.  
  
The feelings that Mac had felt for A.J. long ago, the ones that had  
never completely left were all coming back now.  
  
"I want him so bad. I know that it's against protocol, but I need to  
feel his arms around me. I love Harm, but I need A.J."  
  
With that thought, Mac wrapped her arms around the Admiral so swiftly  
that it knocked him back on the sofa.  
  
Without words, A.J. hugged Mac back and looked into her smoky brown  
eyes. She was laying on top of him now. Both knowing what they wanted  
but both afraid to make the first move.  
  
A.J. wanted to kiss Mac. "But my career, and Mac's career what would  
happen? And Harm?", he thought as he brushed his hand through Sarah's  
damp hair. "Oh the hell with it all! I've suppressed my wants and  
desires too long!" With that thought, A.J. met Mac's lips with his.  
He kissed her long and hard. Then he stopped.  
  
"Sarah-I mean Mac. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
Mac kissed A.J. back, and said in a wispy voice.  
  
"Take me Admiral."  
  
A.J. picked Mac up into his muscular arms and carried her to this  
bedroom. There they made love. Both forgetting what would await them  
the next day.  
  
End of part 1.  
  
The continuation will be coming shortly.  
  
Part 2-Harm's perspective-What's Harm's perspective on how and why he  
cheated on Mac.  
Part 3- The Day after (consequences) Can Harm win back Mac? Will Mac  
tell Harm what happened with the Admiral?  
Part 4- Decisions- Who will Mac choose?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Arms of Another Man (2/4)  
Author: SemperFrankee  
Email Address: frankee806@c...  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story, Romance (Mac/Harm) (Mac/A.J.), Angst  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: This is the continuation of part one. Here is what lead to  
Harm's betrayal and his perspective on the chain of events. (Feedback  
is encouraged) Part 2 of 4.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisarius, and CBS Television. This story is intended for  
entertainment purposes only.  
  
2230 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
Harm and Mac are sitting in Harm's office discussing their plans for  
the weekend.  
  
"How about we go sailing tomorrow?" Harm asks Mac with a slight grin  
on his face.  
"That sounds good." Mac replied, "But I don't really know how to  
sail, but I'm sure you'll show me won't you fly...  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Colonel, Commander, but the Admiral would  
like to see you." Tiner stated as he walked through the open door.  
  
"Well, which one of us would he like to see Tiner?" Harm says  
agitated by the interruption.  
"Oh, sorry sir. He would like to see you Commander." Tiner turns and  
walks back into the bullpin.  
  
Harm stands and gives Mac a quick kiss on the cheek. "Duty Calls."  
"Well, I have to work late tonight, so I'll just see you tomorrow  
0600 hours Sailor!" Mac walks back to her office.  
  
Harm follows Mac out and proceeds to see what the Admiral wants.  
  
Moments later, Harm walks into the Admiral's office after being  
properly announced by Tiner.  
  
The Admiral looked extremely irritated. Harm knew that this visit was  
not going to be a pleasant one. The Admiral had been in a bad mood  
all day. He was forcing most of the staff to work late tonight, and  
now it was Harm's turn to feel his wrath.  
  
"Reporting as ordered sir." Harm states standing in attention.  
  
"At ease, Commander, What progress have you made in obtaining  
substantial evidence to support the Cibriani case?"  
  
"Well, sir, I'm still working on that."  
  
Harm could feel it coming. He knew that was not the answer the  
Admiral was looking for.  
  
"Commander, I feel that I have given you ample time to build this  
case. I want some proof of it, in my hands by Monday morning or it  
will be passed over to someone else. Dismissed." The Admiral rose  
to his feet and walked over to the window. He didn't look at Harm  
once during the confrontation. He knew that he was taking his  
frustrations out on his staff, but at the moment he didn't really  
give a damn.  
  
"Aye,aye sir." Harm snapped in, turned and walked out of the  
Admiral's office.  
  
"What in the hell is his problem?" Harm muttered under his breath as  
he walked back to his office.  
  
"It's late, I'll take the file home with me and work on it tonight."  
Harm says as he stuffs a group of files into his bag and leaves.  
  
2415 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm has just finished making a quick dinner.  
  
"Good thing Mac isn't here. She would HATE this!" Harm thought to  
himself as he caught a whiff of his vegetarian lasagna.  
"While this cools, I might as well get started on this case." Harm  
says as he reluctantly pulls out the stack of files.  
  
"Dammit!!" Harm yells as he realizes he picked up the wrong stack of  
files.  
  
"Hopefully, Mac is still there. I'll get her to bring them by." Harm  
picks up the phone and calls the JAG office.  
  
2425 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
"JAG Ops, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez."  
"Gunney, It's Harm. I can't believe that the Admiral has you there  
that late."  
"Well, Commander, the Admiral needed me to stay to square away a  
few...."  
"I'll handle it Gunney." Lieutenant Singer states as she takes the  
phone from Gny Galindez, interrupting his conversation.  
  
"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?", Lt. Singer asks Harm as the  
irritated GnySgt gets up from his desk and walks away.  
  
"Lieutenant, is Colonel Mackenzie still there?"  
Loren rolls her eyes and looks around the bullpin.  
  
"I think she took a break sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No. Lieutenant, when Mac returns, could you please ask her to bring  
the Cibriani file over to my apartment? This is very important  
Lieutenant."  
  
"No, problem sir."  
  
Harm expressed his gratitude and quickly hung up the phone. He knew  
how the Lieutenant felt about him, and he didn't want her to say  
anything to put him in an awkward position. The other day while  
sitting in his office, she had passed by, and instantaneously, he had  
found himself filled with lustful thoughts about Lt. Singer.  
Immediately, Harm had pushed the thoughts out of his head. She was  
pushy and uptight. Mac had so much more. She was beautiful and  
intelligent. Guilt of the fantasy filled Harm's heart and he promised  
himself to never think like that again. He loved Mac and on Saturday,  
he was going to prove it.  
  
As Lt. Singer hung up the phone, she realized that this was the  
perfect opportunity for her to begin to win the heart of the  
Commander.  
  
"Hmm, I'll take the file over myself. He won't be able to resist me.  
I know he wants me as much as I want....  
  
"Lieutenant!" Mac's voice abruptly brought Loren back into reality.  
  
"Gunney said that Harm just called. Did he want to speak to me?" Mac  
asked, as she tried to decipher the look on Loren's face.  
  
"No, Ma'am, he..uh..just...uh.. he wanted me to check and see if he  
turned off his computer." After she said this Lt. Singer quickly  
walked away.  
  
"Strange girl." Mac thinks to herself as she walks to the elevator to  
go home.  
  
0135 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm has just finished eating his dinner and is sitting down  
listening to the radio.  
  
"I wonder why it's taking Mac so long to get here." Harm yawns. "If  
she doesn't hurry up, I may fall asleep on her. Maybe a shower will  
wake me up."  
  
Harm gets up and goes to take a shower.  
  
0149 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Lt. Singer has just arrived at Harm's apartment.  
  
"I'll just go in and let him know how I feel about him." Loren thinks  
to herself as she stands at Harm's front door.  
  
The Lieutenant knocks on the door. No answer. She turns the  
knob. "Yes, unlocked!" She enters the apartment.  
  
"Commander, It's Lt. Singer. I brought the Cibriani file." Loren  
takes off her wet overcoat and cover. She doesn't see Harm anywhere,  
but as she walks into the living room, she hears the shower running.  
  
"Oh, this is too easy!" the Lt. Says as she walks toward the sound of  
the running water. She walks into the bathroom and sees the  
silhouette of her crush. Loren begins to undress and proceeds to get  
into the shower with Harm.  
  
"I brought you the file, Commander." Loren says in her most sultry  
voice.  
  
Harm startled, jumps back and yells as he covers himself with his  
right hand and wipes his eyes with his left.  
"What in the hell are you doing Lieutenant! How did you get in here?"  
  
Loren couldn't tell by the sound of Harm's voice if he was upset or  
just surprised.  
  
"You said you needed the Cibriani file and I decided to hand deliver  
it. Please don't turn me away Harm. I want you and I know you want  
me."  
  
Loren then, grabs Harm and kisses him.  
  
Just as Harm tries to push Loren off of him, he feels the shower  
curtain thrust open and sees Mac standing on the other side. He sees  
the hurt in her eyes.  
  
Mac turned and walked out of the bathroom. He heard the front door  
slam.  
  
"Oh, God! What have I done?" Harm grabs his towel and runs after Mac  
leaving Lt. Singer there in the shower.  
  
0500 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
Harm had now been at Mac's apartment for a couple of hours. He had  
used his key to get in and was now waiting for Mac to return so he  
could plead his case. He was anxious to explain to Mac what had  
happened and tell her how much he loved her and how they belonged  
together.  
  
From his coat pocket, Harm pulled the little black box containing the  
ring he had bought for Mac just two days prior to this awful chain of  
events. He had planned on making their sailing trip the most  
memorable day of their lives. He was commited to making Mac happy,  
but now he had screwed up. "Mac, come home, I want you to be my  
wife. I need you." Harm whispered as he laid down on the couch and  
fell asleep with the ring in his hand.  
  
End of Part 2.  
  
Part 3- Mac comes home. The day after. Will she accept Harm's apology  
and proposal. What about the Admiral?  
  
Part 4 The conclusion. Does Harm find out about Mac and the Admiral.  
Also, Mac is in for a BIG surprise!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Arms of Another Man (3/4)  
Author: SemperFrankee  
Email Address: frankee806@c...  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story, Romance(Mac/AJ) (Mac/Harm), Angst  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: This is the third part of the four part series. The day after  
Harm's betrayal. Both sides. (Feedback is encouraged) Part 3 of 4.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisario, and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment  
purposes only.  
  
1552 Zulu Saturday Morning  
  
"Mac, I love you!" Mac is standing on a foggy abandoned airstrip. She sees  
someone in the distance beckoning for her to follow.  
  
"Mac, It's Harm." The image calls out.  
"Harm?" Mac begins to walk toward him, but before she gets there, another  
image appears beside Harm. It's A.J.  
  
"Sarah, I love you. Come to me." A.J. pleads.  
Before Mac has time to react, two other images appear.  
Ragle and Dalton are now standing beside Harm and A.J.  
Mac now completely distraut, turns and begins to run in the opposite  
direction. The voices continue to call.  
  
"Mac, I love you!  
"Choose me Mac!" calls another voice.  
"NO! Choose me!"  
No matter how far Mac runs, the voices seem to get closer and closer.  
  
"Mac! Mac! Sarah!"  
  
1600 Zulu Saturday Morning  
Admiral Chegwidden's House  
McLean, Virginia  
  
"Sarah!"  
A.J's voice jolts Mac out of the nightmare. She sits straight up in the  
bed. Her heart is racing and there are sweat beads all over her face.  
  
Mac sees A.J. standing over her with the tray of the breakfast he had  
cooked for her earlier that morning.  
  
"Are you okay Mac?" A.J asks as he sits the tray on the nightstand.  
"You've been sleep all morning. It's almost...."  
  
"Eleven hundred, uh...yeah. I'm fine. I guess I was dreaming." Mac states as  
she collects herself. Now recalling the passionate night she had just  
shared with her commanding officer.  
  
"Sounded more like a nightmare if you ask me." A.J. leans over and kisses  
Mac's sweaty forehead.  
  
"Here, eat your pancakes." A.J. says as he tries to reach for the tray.  
  
Mac stops him by saying, "I'd rather have Admiral." As she pulls A.J. back  
into bed with her.  
  
"Hmm..I have no objections to that Colonel." A.J. states as he pulls the  
covers over them both.  
  
1600 Zulu Saturday Morning  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
Harm is awakened by a knock at the door.  
"Mac!" Harm rolls off of Mac's sofa and runs to the door.  
  
"Silly girl, why are you knocking on your own....  
As Harm opens the door, he sees that it's not Mac on the other side, but  
Lt. Singer instead.  
  
"What are you doing here Lieutenant? Trying to break into Mac's place  
also?"  
  
"Uh...no..sir. I was coming to apologize to Mac. Is she home?" Loren asks as  
she peeks into Mac's empty apartment.  
  
"No, now could you please leave." Harm tries to close the door, but Loren  
stops it.  
  
"Sir, please hear me out!" Loren pleads as she holds the door.  
  
"1 minute Lieutenant."  
  
"Sir, my conduct was completely unacceptable and very unbecoming of an  
Officer. I'm so sorry I put you and Mac in that situation. Please forgive  
me." Loren drops her head and prays for a tear to validate her sorrow. "I  
just don't know what came over me sir."  
  
"I've heard enough. I forgive you, but if you ever approach me or Col.  
Mackenzie on any level other than professional, you can kiss your career  
goodbye. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave now."  
  
Harm closes the door. The shocked Lt. Stands there for awhile and then a  
grin forms on her lips.  
  
"Hmm, it looks like Mac didn't come home last night. It just may be over  
between the Commander and the Colonel. My work is done here." Loren now  
satisfied, walks down the hallway and leaves.  
  
  
  
1100 Zulu Monday Morning  
Admiral Chegwidden's House  
McLean, Virginia  
  
As Mac stands in front of A.J's bedroom mirror adjusting her rifle and  
pistol expert medals, she reflects on the events of her weekend. In a  
matter of moments, she had lost and found love. Harm had betrayed her. And  
yes, she still loved him, but it was over. This weekend with A.J. had been  
amazing. The nights cuddled together in front of the fireplace. The  
morning runs and the midday, well uh, "activities". She knew that A.J.  
would never hurt her like Harm did. This is where she belonged.  
  
"I love you." A.J. whispers as he kisses the back of Mac's neck.  
  
Mac turns around and wraps her arms around the Admiral's muscular  
shoulders.  
  
"I've loved you since the first time I met you A.J."  
  
This weekend has been more than I could ever ask for. I know we can make  
this work. Nothing is more important to me than you Sarah. Nothing. "  
  
"I feel the same way." Mac replies as she picks up her cover from the  
dresser.  
"But I've got to get out of here. I need to go home and get myself  
together."  
  
"I know, but.." A.J. starts but stops as he watches Mac walk toward the  
door. He wanted nothing more, but to stop her. To tell her to stay. The  
days they had spent together had been perfect. But the start of a new week  
brought uncertainty beyond the Admiral's control, and A.J. didn't like  
that feeling.  
  
"I just have this feeling Mac." A.J. says with a concerned look on his  
face.  
  
"Trust me A.J. Everything will be fine." Mac says as she opens the door  
and leaves.  
  
  
  
1100 Zulu Monday Morning  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington, DC  
  
Harm is awakened by his blarring alarm clock.  
  
"Morning already?" Harm groggily tries to sit up as he realizes the truth.  
The truth that made it almost impossible for him to sleep last night. He  
had not heard from Mac all weekend.  
  
"Damn it Mac! Where are you?"  
  
Harm had called everyone he could think of. Harriet and Bud were out of  
town and the Admiral had not answered his phone all weekend. Harm figured  
that with the mood he was in Friday afternoon, he didn't want to be  
bothered. He had even called Chloe. Noone knew where she was.  
  
"I have to check and see if she's home." Harm quickly gets dressed and  
walks out of the door.  
  
  
1230 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
Mac walks up to her door and is just about to walk in, but pauses. She  
had seen Harm's car and she knew that he was waiting on her on the other  
side of the door.  
  
"Be strong Mac." She mumbles to herself as she unlocks the door.  
  
Harm hears the doorknob turn and jumps off of the sofa.  
  
"Mac! Let me expla...."  
  
"No, Harm. Please leave. You let yourself in, so you shouldn't have a  
problem finding your way out." Mac turns and walks to her bedroom, not  
looking at Harm once.  
  
Harm follows Mac into her bedroom, grabs her by the waist and turns her  
around to face him.  
  
"Mac, just listen to me." Harm pleads as Mac tries to pull away.  
  
"I called the office Friday afternoon for you to bring me the Cibriani  
file. I told Lt. Singer to tell you to come to my apartment."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with you cheating Harm?!"  
  
"Just listen to me. "  
  
Mac reluctantly sits on the bed.  
  
Harm begins again, "Apparently, you never got the message, because she  
came instead. I was waiting on you for a while and I began to get sleepy,  
so I decided to wake myself up with a shower. While I was in the shower,  
Lt. Singer invited herself into my apartment and got into the shower with  
me. She had just stepped in and I was telling her to get out when  
you....when you arrived Mac."  
  
  
"But Harm." Mac tries to interject.  
  
"No, Mac." Harm drops to his knees. "I love you, you know that I would  
never lie to you ninja girl."  
  
An uneasy grin forms on Mac's face as her eyes begin to swell with the  
tears she had been fighting off since she stepped into the apartment.  
  
Harm reaches into his pocket and pulls out the little discreet black box  
he had been carrying around all weekend.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mac, marry me."  
  
"No, Harm..I..I " Mac feels and overwhelming rush of guilt flood over ther  
body. Harm hadn't betrayed her, but she had betrayed him. And now, he  
wanted to marry her. He didn't deserve to be hurt that way, and at that  
moment Mac made a decision that would change her life forever.  
  
"Yes Harm! I will marry you!" Mac falls to her knees and hugs Harm.  
  
"Oh,God, what have I done? How could I do this to A.J.?" Mac thinks as she  
kisses Harm.  
  
"Harm must never know about my weekend with the Admiral."  
  
"Mac, I promise to love you forever." Harm says so thankfully as he  
continues to hug Mac.  
  
Harm and Mac sit on the edge of the bed as Harm recalls all of the  
unsuccessful searching he had conducted over the weekend to find Mac.  
  
"I was so worried about you, I called everyone. Where were you Mac?"  
  
Mac nervously shifts, " I,,um..., I went to a hotel for the weekend to uh..  
sort out my feelings."  
  
Harm noticed Mac's uneasiness. He knew she was keeping something from him,  
but at the moment, he was just thankful that she was his again.  
  
"I understand Mac, I'm just so sorry you had to go through all of this  
pain."  
  
"Let's just forget about this whole weekend okay?" Mac says to Harm as she  
stands.  
  
"Agreed Colonel, now let's get to work."  
  
  
  
1345 Zulu  
Jag Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
The Admiral is sitting at his desk pretending to read the newspaper in  
front of him.  
  
"I cannot believe this is happening. I finally have my Sarah." A.J. thinks  
to himself.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the bullpin....  
  
As Mac and Harm make their way into the bullpin, they are stopped by  
Harriet.  
  
"I see that you two located each other."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mac asks.  
  
"Oh sorry ma'am. I received a message from the Commander. He was uh..."  
  
Harm Interrupts...  
  
"Well, everything is fine now Lieutenant." As Harm is saying this, Harriet  
notices the ring on Mac's hand.  
  
"Is that an engagement ring Ma'am?"  
  
"Umm.." Mac feels the sweat beads forming on her forehead. How could she  
confirm her engagement to Harriet before she talks to A.J?"  
  
"Yes, Harriet." Harm intervenes.  
  
Mac nervously looks at her hand and musters a smile.  
  
"Congratulations Ma'am! And you too, sir!" Harriet squeals.  
  
"Well, thank you Harriet", Harm replies, "But if you two ladies will  
excuse me..."  
  
Harm leans over and kisses Mac on the cheek and walks to his office.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Harm." Mac calls out as she searches for a way  
out of the inevitable mirage of questions from Harriet.  
  
"Colonel, you have a call." Gunney calls out."It's Chloe."  
  
"Yes! Perfect timing kiddo!" Mac thinks to herself.  
  
"I need to take that Harriet." Mac says relieved.  
  
"That's okay, You can give me all the details later." Harriet runs over to  
Tiner's desk to spread the news.  
  
As Mac walks into her office, she realizes that she needs to tell the  
Admiral about the engagement, before someone else does.  
  
"Damn, what have you done Mac?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mac! Where have you been? Harm called me in a panic. Where were you"  
Chloe yells with her very concerned "grown up" voice.  
  
"Chloe, everything's okay, but I'm real busy right now. I..I need to go."  
  
"First, tell me where you were."  
  
Meanwhile.......  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office  
  
A.J. picks up his coffee cup.  
  
"What the....? Empty?"  
"Tiner!"  
Tiner opens the door. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh, never mind, I'll get it myself." The Admiral grumbles as he gets up  
and walks out of his office into the bullpin. He notices that everyone is  
mumbling and running around as if they were frantically spreading a  
vicious rumor.  
  
A.J. immediately thinks, "Damn, I hope they haven't heard about me and  
Mac!"  
  
A.J. walks over to Harriet's desk.  
  
"Lieutenant, what's going on in here?"  
  
"You haven't heard sir?" Harriet asks with her eyes beaming.  
  
"Heard what, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are engaged sir!"  
  
The Admiral felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and kicked  
around like a soccer ball.  
  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order...After work!" A.J. barks at his  
staff.  
  
Immediately, the bullpin falls silent.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I really have to go." Mac now frantic to get off of the phone. I  
love you. I'll call you later.  
  
The Admiral walks into Mac's office and closes the door.  
  
Mac hangs up the phone.  
  
"A.J. I'm...I.. I don't know what to..."  
  
"It's okay Mac. I just came to say congratulations on your engagement.  
Tell Harm I said he is a very lucky guy. "  
  
Mac noticed the expression on the Admiral's face. To everyone he seemed  
like his normal virile self. The no nonsense, take no crap from anyone  
Admiral. But Mac could see into his soul. She had hurt him deeply. Mac  
wanted to apologize. To say that she was just marrying Harm because she  
didn't want to hurt him. But how could she say anything to heal the pain  
that he has felt so many times before.  
  
"I love you A.J."  
  
The Admiral drops his head and turns toward the door. As he opens the  
door, he turns to face Mac and says...  
  
"I know Sarah." As a single tear falls down his right cheek.  
  
End of Part 3 of 4.  
Part 4 - Don't count the Admiral out just yet....  
  
  
Title: The Arms of Another Man (4/4)  
Author: SemperFrankee  
Email Address: frankee806@c...  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Story, Romance(Mac/AJ), (Mac, Harm), Angst  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Here it is, the long awaited finale. This is the conclusion  
of the series. Feedback is encouraged. Part 4 of 4.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisario, and CBS Television. This story is intended for  
entertainment purposes only. Archiving is fine, just as long as you  
let me know first.  
  
0100 Zulu  
Arlington National Cemetery  
  
"So, where did I leave off?" Mac inquires to the gentleman sitting  
beside her now.  
  
"The Admiral left your office."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave it that way, so later on that night, I  
went to him. To his house. When he opened the door, I could still see  
the pain I had inflicted all over his face."  
  
" I told him I was sorry and that I would always love him." Mac looks  
down at the ground as her eyes filled.  
  
"Please continue Sarah."  
  
"He reached out and rubbed my cheek and kissed it. I kissed him back  
and unable to control myself, I asked him to make love to me. He put  
his arms around me and led me into the bedroom. For that moment we  
were the only two people in existence."  
  
"We made a vow that night. We vowed to part ways and never speak of  
our affair again. We mutually agreed that it would only end in  
heartache. That was the night Sarah and A.J. said goodbye and Mac and  
Admiral Chegwidden re-emerged."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Mac stands to her feet, unable to sit any longer.  
  
"Well, I went home. When I walked into my living room he was there."  
  
"Who? Harm?"  
  
"Yes, he was just standing there in the dark. I cut on the lamp and  
he had a bag in his hand. I already knew."  
  
"He asked me, "So, how does it feel?"  
  
I tried to pretend that I didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I replied to him, but I knew then that  
he had seen us together. I didn't know how and at that moment I  
didn't really care."  
  
He then replied, "You tell me Mac, you just had the Navy's Judge  
Advocate General!!"  
  
"I didn't expect him to say that. His comment cut through me like a  
knife, but I didn't respond so he kept on...  
  
"No! Better yet! Let me tell you how I feel. There I was struggling  
with my wedding vows, and I decided to get help from my CO! I saw the  
two of you. I saw him undress you, touch you, and then, make love to  
you. That is what it was, right Mac? Love?"  
  
"So, then?" the dark haired gentleman asked.  
  
"He left. The next day it was business as usual. Weeks passed and  
noone knew that we weren't together. We talked to each other, but  
only about JAG business. He did such a good job with keeping it  
together. I envied his composure. Then one day he left. He asked for  
a transfer. Of course, A.J. granted it. I used him leaving as my  
excuse for calling off the engagement. The only one with questions  
was Harriet. I told her that I would rather let him go then hold him  
here. I didn't think she understood, but she had no choice but  
accept it."  
  
"Then, I discovered....Mac's voice trails off.  
  
"Discovered...that you were...?"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't ready. So I hid it. I continued with  
my daily routine. The only one who knew was A.J., but I made him  
promise not to tell anyone. He tried to take care of me, but I pulled  
myself away from him.  
  
Mac begins to cry.  
  
"He never knew that it was his baby."  
  
"I was working late at the office one night when it happened. I felt  
pain. And then I began to bleed, worse and worse....."  
  
Mac's words are muffled from her sobbing.  
  
"So you lost the baby."  
  
  
"Yes, but I never told A.J. the truth. I told him that I had been  
mistaken. That I was never pregnant in the first place."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Shortly after that, I resigned my commission, as you already know.  
And here I am.  
  
"Well, Sarah, I am so sorry you had to endure such pain, and I know  
it was especially difficult when A.J. retired and moved to Italy to  
be with his ex-wife, but I am here for you.  
  
"I know Clayton, you have been so good to me these past few months. I  
don't know what I would have done without you. I'm so sorry I kept  
this from you for so long, but I couldn't speak about it until now.  
Now that I'm leaving.  
  
"Speaking of leaving. I made your travel arrangements. You will be  
flying to Amsterdam. So, Mac why are you going to Europe?"  
  
I don't know Clayton. I just want to get away and be by myself for a  
while.  
  
Clayton Webb stands and hugs Mac as they walk out of the cemetery.  
Their meeting place since Mac had left JAG.  
  
  
  
1100 Zulu  
Amsterdam  
  
Mac, exhausted, gets off of the plane and walks over to baggage claim.  
  
As she waits for her luggage, a man walks up behind Mac and grabs her  
from behind. "Someone told me you were looking for me Colonel."  
  
  
Mac, puts her arms around the well suited man and replies..  
  
"The name's Sarah, and I've been looking for you my whole life."  
  
"Sorry. -Sarah, It looks like we pulled it off doesn't it?  
  
"I guess we did Admiral."  
  
"No, call me A.J."  
  
  
End of "The Arms of Another Man", the story will continue  
in "Chronicles of a Colonel"  
  
(Feedback is encouraged.) Also, I'm thinking of writing a different ending for this story. Any suggestions would be appreciated.   
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Title: The Arms of Another Man (2/4) 

Author: SemperFrankee

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Story, Romance (Mac/Harm) (Mac/A.J.), Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: This is the continuation of part one. Here is what lead to Harm's betrayal and his perspective on the chain of events. (Feedback is encouraged) Part 2 of 4.

Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisarius, and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

2230 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA

Harm and Mac are sitting in Harm's office discussing their plans for the weekend.

"How about we go sailing tomorrow?" Harm asks Mac with a slight grin on his face.  
"That sounds good." Mac replied, "But I don't really know how to sail, but I'm sure you'll show me won't you fly...

"Sorry to interrupt you Colonel, Commander, but the Admiral would like to see you." Tiner stated as he walked through the open door.

"Well, which one of us would he like to see Tiner?" Harm says agitated by the interruption.  
"Oh, sorry sir. He would like to see you Commander." Tiner turns and walks back into the bullpin.

Harm stands and gives Mac a quick kiss on the cheek. "Duty Calls"  
"Well, I have to work late tonight, so I'll just see you tomorrow 0600 hours Sailor!" Mac walks back to her office.

Harm follows Mac out and proceeds to see what the Admiral wants.

Moments later, Harm walks into the Admiral's office after being properly announced by Tiner.

The Admiral looked extremely irritated. Harm knew that this visit was not going to be a pleasant one. The Admiral had been in a bad mood all day. He was forcing most of the staff to work late tonight, and now it was Harm's turn to feel his wrath.

"Reporting as ordered sir." Harm states standing in attention.

"At ease, Commander, What progress have you made in obtaining substantial evidence to support the Cibriani case?"

"Well, sir, I'm still working on that."

Harm could feel it coming. He knew that was not the answer the Admiral was looking for.

"Commander, I feel that I have given you ample time to build this case. I want some proof of it, in my hands by Monday morning or it will be passed over to someone else. Dismissed." The Admiral rose to his feet and walked over to the window. He didn't look at Harm once during the confrontation. He knew that he was taking his frustrations out on his staff, but at the moment he didn't really give a damn.

"Aye,aye sir." Harm snapped in, turned and walked out of the Admiral's office.

"What in the hell is his problem?" Harm muttered under his breath as he walked back to his office.

"It's late, I'll take the file home with me and work on it tonight"  
Harm says as he stuffs a group of files into his bag and leaves.

2415 Zulu Harm's Apartment North of Union Station

Harm has just finished making a quick dinner.

"Good thing Mac isn't here. She would HATE this!" Harm thought to himself as he caught a whiff of his vegetarian lasagna.  
"While this cools, I might as well get started on this case." Harm says as he reluctantly pulls out the stack of files.

"Dammit!" Harm yells as he realizes he picked up the wrong stack of files.

"Hopefully, Mac is still there. I'll get her to bring them by." Harm picks up the phone and calls the JAG office.

2425 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA

"JAG Ops, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez"  
"Gunney, It's Harm. I can't believe that the Admiral has you there that late"  
"Well, Commander, the Admiral needed me to stay to square away a few"  
"I'll handle it Gunney." Lieutenant Singer states as she takes the phone from Gny Galindez, interrupting his conversation.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?", Lt. Singer asks Harm as the irritated GnySgt gets up from his desk and walks away.

"Lieutenant, is Colonel Mackenzie still there"  
Loren rolls her eyes and looks around the bullpin.

"I think she took a break sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. Lieutenant, when Mac returns, could you please ask her to bring the Cibriani file over to my apartment? This is very important Lieutenant."

"No, problem sir."

Harm expressed his gratitude and quickly hung up the phone. He knew how the Lieutenant felt about him, and he didn't want her to say anything to put him in an awkward position. The other day while sitting in his office, she had passed by, and instantaneously, he had found himself filled with lustful thoughts about Lt. Singer.  
Immediately, Harm had pushed the thoughts out of his head. She was pushy and uptight. Mac had so much more. She was beautiful and intelligent. Guilt of the fantasy filled Harm's heart and he promised himself to never think like that again. He loved Mac and on Saturday,  
he was going to prove it.

As Lt. Singer hung up the phone, she realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her to begin to win the heart of the Commander.

"Hmm, I'll take the file over myself. He won't be able to resist me.  
I know he wants me as much as I want...

"Lieutenant!" Mac's voice abruptly brought Loren back into reality.

"Gunney said that Harm just called. Did he want to speak to me?" Mac asked, as she tried to decipher the look on Loren's face.

"No, Ma'am, he..uh..just...uh.. he wanted me to check and see if he turned off his computer." After she said this Lt. Singer quickly walked away.

"Strange girl." Mac thinks to herself as she walks to the elevator to go home.

0135 Zulu Harm's Apartment North of Union Station

Harm has just finished eating his dinner and is sitting down listening to the radio.

"I wonder why it's taking Mac so long to get here." Harm yawns. "If she doesn't hurry up, I may fall asleep on her. Maybe a shower will wake me up."

Harm gets up and goes to take a shower.

0149 Zulu Harm's Apartment North of Union Station

Lt. Singer has just arrived at Harm's apartment.

"I'll just go in and let him know how I feel about him." Loren thinks to herself as she stands at Harm's front door.

The Lieutenant knocks on the door. No answer. She turns the knob. "Yes, unlocked!" She enters the apartment.

"Commander, It's Lt. Singer. I brought the Cibriani file." Loren takes off her wet overcoat and cover. She doesn't see Harm anywhere,  
but as she walks into the living room, she hears the shower running.

"Oh, this is too easy!" the Lt. Says as she walks toward the sound of the running water. She walks into the bathroom and sees the silhouette of her crush. Loren begins to undress and proceeds to get into the shower with Harm.

"I brought you the file, Commander." Loren says in her most sultry voice.

Harm startled, jumps back and yells as he covers himself with his right hand and wipes his eyes with his left.  
"What in the hell are you doing Lieutenant! How did you get in here?"

Loren couldn't tell by the sound of Harm's voice if he was upset or just surprised.

"You said you needed the Cibriani file and I decided to hand deliver it. Please don't turn me away Harm. I want you and I know you want me."

Loren then, grabs Harm and kisses him.

Just as Harm tries to push Loren off of him, he feels the shower curtain thrust open and sees Mac standing on the other side. He sees the hurt in her eyes.

Mac turned and walked out of the bathroom. He heard the front door slam.

"Oh, God! What have I done?" Harm grabs his towel and runs after Mac leaving Lt. Singer there in the shower.

0500 Zulu Mac's Apartment Georgetown

Harm had now been at Mac's apartment for a couple of hours. He had used his key to get in and was now waiting for Mac to return so he could plead his case. He was anxious to explain to Mac what had happened and tell her how much he loved her and how they belonged together.

From his coat pocket, Harm pulled the little black box containing the ring he had bought for Mac just two days prior to this awful chain of events. He had planned on making their sailing trip the most memorable day of their lives. He was commited to making Mac happy,  
but now he had screwed up. "Mac, come home, I want you to be my wife. I need you." Harm whispered as he laid down on the couch and fell asleep with the ring in his hand.

End of Part 2.


	3. Part 3

Title: The Arms of Another Man (3/4)

Author: SemperFrankee

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Story, Romance(Mac/AJ) (Mac/Harm), Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: This is the third part of the four part series. The day after Harm's betrayal. Both sides. (Feedback is encouraged) Part 3 of 4.

Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisario, and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

1552 Zulu Saturday Morning

"Mac, I love you!" Mac is standing on a foggy abandoned airstrip. She sees someone in the distance beckoning for her to follow.

"Mac, It's Harm." The image calls out.  
"Harm?" Mac begins to walk toward him, but before she gets there, another image appears beside Harm. It's A.J.

"Sarah, I love you. Come to me." A.J. pleads.  
Before Mac has time to react, two other images appear.  
Ragle and Dalton are now standing beside Harm and A.J.  
Mac now completely distraut, turns and begins to run in the opposite direction. The voices continue to call.

"Mac, I love you!  
"Choose me Mac!" calls another voice.  
"NO! Choose me"  
No matter how far Mac runs, the voices seem to get closer and closer.

"Mac! Mac! Sarah!"

1600 Zulu Saturday Morning Admiral Chegwidden's House McLean, Virginia

"Sarah"  
A.J's voice jolts Mac out of the nightmare. She sits straight up in the bed. Her heart is racing and there are sweat beads all over her face.

Mac sees A.J. standing over her with the tray of the breakfast he had cooked for her earlier that morning.

"Are you okay Mac?" A.J asks as he sits the tray on the nightstand.  
"You've been sleep all morning. It's almost..."

"Eleven hundred, uh...yeah. I'm fine. I guess I was dreaming." Mac states as she collects herself. Now recalling the passionate night she had just shared with her commanding officer.

"Sounded more like a nightmare if you ask me." A.J. leans over and kisses Mac's sweaty forehead.

"Here, eat your pancakes." A.J. says as he tries to reach for the tray.

Mac stops him by saying, "I'd rather have Admiral." As she pulls A.J. back into bed with her.

"Hmm..I have no objections to that Colonel." A.J. states as he pulls the covers over them both.

1600 Zulu Saturday Morning Mac's Apartment Georgetown

Harm is awakened by a knock at the door.  
"Mac!" Harm rolls off of Mac's sofa and runs to the door.

"Silly girl, why are you knocking on your own.  
As Harm opens the door, he sees that it's not Mac on the other side, but Lt. Singer instead.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant? Trying to break into Mac's place also?"

"Uh...no..sir. I was coming to apologize to Mac. Is she home?" Loren asks as she peeks into Mac's empty apartment.

"No, now could you please leave." Harm tries to close the door, but Loren stops it.

"Sir, please hear me out!" Loren pleads as she holds the door.

"1 minute Lieutenant."

"Sir, my conduct was completely unacceptable and very unbecoming of an Officer. I'm so sorry I put you and Mac in that situation. Please forgive me." Loren drops her head and prays for a tear to validate her sorrow. "I just don't know what came over me sir."

"I've heard enough. I forgive you, but if you ever approach me or Col.  
Mackenzie on any level other than professional, you can kiss your career goodbye. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

Harm closes the door. The shocked Lt. Stands there for awhile and then a grin forms on her lips.

"Hmm, it looks like Mac didn't come home last night. It just may be over between the Commander and the Colonel. My work is done here." Loren now satisfied, walks down the hallway and leaves.

1100 Zulu Monday Morning Admiral Chegwidden's House McLean, Virginia

As Mac stands in front of A.J's bedroom mirror adjusting her rifle and pistol expert medals, she reflects on the events of her weekend. In a matter of moments, she had lost and found love. Harm had betrayed her. And yes, she still loved him, but it was over. This weekend with A.J. had been amazing. The nights cuddled together in front of the fireplace. The morning runs and the midday, well uh, "activities". She knew that A.J.  
would never hurt her like Harm did. This is where she belonged.

"I love you." A.J. whispers as he kisses the back of Mac's neck.

Mac turns around and wraps her arms around the Admiral's muscular shoulders.

"I've loved you since the first time I met you A.J."

This weekend has been more than I could ever ask for. I know we can make this work. Nothing is more important to me than you Sarah. Nothing. "

"I feel the same way." Mac replies as she picks up her cover from the dresser.  
"But I've got to get out of here. I need to go home and get myself together."

"I know, but.." A.J. starts but stops as he watches Mac walk toward the door. He wanted nothing more, but to stop her. To tell her to stay. The days they had spent together had been perfect. But the start of a new week brought uncertainty beyond the Admiral's control, and A.J. didn't like that feeling.

"I just have this feeling Mac." A.J. says with a concerned look on his face.

"Trust me A.J. Everything will be fine." Mac says as she opens the door and leaves.

1100 Zulu Monday Morning Harm's Apartment North of Union Station Washington, DC

Harm is awakened by his blarring alarm clock.

"Morning already?" Harm groggily tries to sit up as he realizes the truth.  
The truth that made it almost impossible for him to sleep last night. He had not heard from Mac all weekend.

"Damn it Mac! Where are you?"

Harm had called everyone he could think of. Harriet and Bud were out of town and the Admiral had not answered his phone all weekend. Harm figured that with the mood he was in Friday afternoon, he didn't want to be bothered. He had even called Chloe. Noone knew where she was.

"I have to check and see if she's home." Harm quickly gets dressed and walks out of the door.

1230 Zulu Mac's Apartment Georgetown

Mac walks up to her door and is just about to walk in, but pauses. She had seen Harm's car and she knew that he was waiting on her on the other side of the door.

"Be strong Mac." She mumbles to herself as she unlocks the door.

Harm hears the doorknob turn and jumps off of the sofa.

"Mac! Let me expla..."

"No, Harm. Please leave. You let yourself in, so you shouldn't have a problem finding your way out." Mac turns and walks to her bedroom, not looking at Harm once.

Harm follows Mac into her bedroom, grabs her by the waist and turns her around to face him.

"Mac, just listen to me." Harm pleads as Mac tries to pull away.

"I called the office Friday afternoon for you to bring me the Cibriani file. I told Lt. Singer to tell you to come to my apartment."

"What the hell does that have to do with you cheating Harm!"

"Just listen to me. "

Mac reluctantly sits on the bed.

Harm begins again, "Apparently, you never got the message, because she came instead. I was waiting on you for a while and I began to get sleepy,  
so I decided to wake myself up with a shower. While I was in the shower,  
Lt. Singer invited herself into my apartment and got into the shower with me. She had just stepped in and I was telling her to get out when you...when you arrived Mac."

"But Harm." Mac tries to interject.

"No, Mac." Harm drops to his knees. "I love you, you know that I would never lie to you ninja girl."

An uneasy grin forms on Mac's face as her eyes begin to swell with the tears she had been fighting off since she stepped into the apartment.

Harm reaches into his pocket and pulls out the little discreet black box he had been carrying around all weekend.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Mac, marry me."

"No, Harm..I..I " Mac feels and overwhelming rush of guilt flood over ther body. Harm hadn't betrayed her, but she had betrayed him. And now, he wanted to marry her. He didn't deserve to be hurt that way, and at that moment Mac made a decision that would change her life forever.

"Yes Harm! I will marry you!" Mac falls to her knees and hugs Harm.

"Oh,God, what have I done? How could I do this to A.J.?" Mac thinks as she kisses Harm.

"Harm must never know about my weekend with the Admiral."

"Mac, I promise to love you forever." Harm says so thankfully as he continues to hug Mac.

Harm and Mac sit on the edge of the bed as Harm recalls all of the unsuccessful searching he had conducted over the weekend to find Mac.

"I was so worried about you, I called everyone. Where were you Mac?"

Mac nervously shifts, " I,um..., I went to a hotel for the weekend to uh.  
sort out my feelings."

Harm noticed Mac's uneasiness. He knew she was keeping something from him,  
but at the moment, he was just thankful that she was his again.

"I understand Mac, I'm just so sorry you had to go through all of this pain."

"Let's just forget about this whole weekend okay?" Mac says to Harm as she stands.

"Agreed Colonel, now let's get to work."

1345 Zulu Jag Headquarters Falls Church, VA

The Admiral is sitting at his desk pretending to read the newspaper in front of him.

"I cannot believe this is happening. I finally have my Sarah." A.J. thinks to himself.

Meanwhile in the bullpin...

As Mac and Harm make their way into the bullpin, they are stopped by Harriet.

"I see that you two located each other."

"Excuse me?" Mac asks.

"Oh sorry ma'am. I received a message from the Commander. He was uh..."

Harm Interrupts...

"Well, everything is fine now Lieutenant." As Harm is saying this, Harriet notices the ring on Mac's hand.

"Is that an engagement ring Ma'am?"

"Umm.." Mac feels the sweat beads forming on her forehead. How could she confirm her engagement to Harriet before she talks to A.J?"

"Yes, Harriet." Harm intervenes.

Mac nervously looks at her hand and musters a smile.

"Congratulations Ma'am! And you too, sir!" Harriet squeals.

"Well, thank you Harriet", Harm replies, "But if you two ladies will excuse me..."

Harm leans over and kisses Mac on the cheek and walks to his office.

"I'll be there in a minute Harm." Mac calls out as she searches for a way out of the inevitable mirage of questions from Harriet.

"Colonel, you have a call." Gunney calls out."It's Chloe."

"Yes! Perfect timing kiddo!" Mac thinks to herself.

"I need to take that Harriet." Mac says relieved.

"That's okay, You can give me all the details later." Harriet runs over to Tiner's desk to spread the news.

As Mac walks into her office, she realizes that she needs to tell the Admiral about the engagement, before someone else does.

"Damn, what have you done Mac?"

"Hello?"

"Mac! Where have you been? Harm called me in a panic. Where were you"  
Chloe yells with her very concerned "grown up" voice.

"Chloe, everything's okay, but I'm real busy right now. I..I need to go."

"First, tell me where you were."

Meanwhile.  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office

A.J. picks up his coffee cup.

"What the...? Empty"  
"Tiner"  
Tiner opens the door. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, never mind, I'll get it myself." The Admiral grumbles as he gets up and walks out of his office into the bullpin. He notices that everyone is mumbling and running around as if they were frantically spreading a vicious rumor.

A.J. immediately thinks, "Damn, I hope they haven't heard about me and Mac!"

A.J. walks over to Harriet's desk.

"Lieutenant, what's going on in here?"

"You haven't heard sir?" Harriet asks with her eyes beaming.

"Heard what, Lieutenant?"

"Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are engaged sir!"

The Admiral felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and kicked around like a soccer ball.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order...After work!" A.J. barks at his staff.

Immediately, the bullpin falls silent.

"Chloe, I really have to go." Mac now frantic to get off of the phone. I love you. I'll call you later.

The Admiral walks into Mac's office and closes the door.

Mac hangs up the phone.

"A.J. I'm...I.. I don't know what to..."

"It's okay Mac. I just came to say congratulations on your engagement.  
Tell Harm I said he is a very lucky guy. "

Mac noticed the expression on the Admiral's face. To everyone he seemed like his normal virile self. The no nonsense, take no crap from anyone Admiral. But Mac could see into his soul. She had hurt him deeply. Mac wanted to apologize. To say that she was just marrying Harm because she didn't want to hurt him. But how could she say anything to heal the pain that he has felt so many times before.

"I love you A.J."

The Admiral drops his head and turns toward the door. As he opens the door, he turns to face Mac and says...

"I know Sarah." As a single tear falls down his right cheek.

End of Part 3 of 4. 


	4. Part 4

Title: The Arms of Another Man (4/4)

Author: SemperFrankee

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Story, Romance(Mac/AJ), (Mac, Harm), Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: Here it is, the long awaited finale. This is the conclusion of the series. Feedback is encouraged. Part 4 of 4.

Disclaimer: JAG is the property of Paramount Pictures, Donald P.  
Bellisario, and CBS Television. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. Archiving is fine, just as long as you let me know first.

0100 Zulu Arlington National Cemetery

"So, where did I leave off?" Mac inquires to the gentleman sitting beside her now.

"The Admiral left your office."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave it that way, so later on that night, I went to him. To his house. When he opened the door, I could still see the pain I had inflicted all over his face."

" I told him I was sorry and that I would always love him." Mac looks down at the ground as her eyes filled.

"Please continue Sarah."

"He reached out and rubbed my cheek and kissed it. I kissed him back and unable to control myself, I asked him to make love to me. He put his arms around me and led me into the bedroom. For that moment we were the only two people in existence."

"We made a vow that night. We vowed to part ways and never speak of our affair again. We mutually agreed that it would only end in heartache. That was the night Sarah and A.J. said goodbye and Mac and Admiral Chegwidden re-emerged."

"Then what?"

Mac stands to her feet, unable to sit any longer.

"Well, I went home. When I walked into my living room he was there."

"Who? Harm?"

"Yes, he was just standing there in the dark. I cut on the lamp and he had a bag in his hand. I already knew."

"He asked me, "So, how does it feel?"

I tried to pretend that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I replied to him, but I knew then that he had seen us together. I didn't know how and at that moment I didn't really care."

He then replied, "You tell me Mac, you just had the Navy's Judge Advocate General!"

"I didn't expect him to say that. His comment cut through me like a knife, but I didn't respond so he kept on...

"No! Better yet! Let me tell you how I feel. There I was struggling with my wedding vows, and I decided to get help from my CO! I saw the two of you. I saw him undress you, touch you, and then, make love to you. That is what it was, right Mac? Love?"

"So, then?" the dark haired gentleman asked.

"He left. The next day it was business as usual. Weeks passed and noone knew that we weren't together. We talked to each other, but only about JAG business. He did such a good job with keeping it together. I envied his composure. Then one day he left. He asked for a transfer. Of course, A.J. granted it. I used him leaving as my excuse for calling off the engagement. The only one with questions was Harriet. I told her that I would rather let him go then hold him here. I didn't think she understood, but she had no choice but accept it."

"Then, I discovered...Mac's voice trails off.

"Discovered...that you were...?"

"Pregnant."

"I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't ready. So I hid it. I continued with my daily routine. The only one who knew was A.J., but I made him promise not to tell anyone. He tried to take care of me, but I pulled myself away from him.

Mac begins to cry.

"He never knew that it was his baby."

"I was working late at the office one night when it happened. I felt pain. And then I began to bleed, worse and worse..."

Mac's words are muffled from her sobbing.

"So you lost the baby."

"Yes, but I never told A.J. the truth. I told him that I had been mistaken. That I was never pregnant in the first place."

"Damn."

"Shortly after that, I resigned my commission, as you already know.  
And here I am.

"Well, Sarah, I am so sorry you had to endure such pain, and I know it was especially difficult when A.J. retired and moved to Italy to be with his ex-wife, but I am here for you.

"I know Clayton, you have been so good to me these past few months. I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm so sorry I kept this from you for so long, but I couldn't speak about it until now.  
Now that I'm leaving.

"Speaking of leaving. I made your travel arrangements. You will be flying to Amsterdam. So, Mac why are you going to Europe?"

I don't know Clayton. I just want to get away and be by myself for a while.

Clayton Webb stands and hugs Mac as they walk out of the cemetery.  
Their meeting place since Mac had left JAG.

1100 Zulu Amsterdam

Mac, exhausted, gets off of the plane and walks over to baggage claim.

As she waits for her luggage, a man walks up behind Mac and grabs her from behind. "Someone told me you were looking for me Colonel."

Mac, puts her arms around the well suited man and replies..

"The name's Sarah, and I've been looking for you my whole life."

"Sorry. -Sarah, It looks like we pulled it off doesn't it?

"I guess we did Admiral."

"No, call me A.J."

End of "The Arms of Another Man", the story will continue in "Chronicles of a Colonel" 


End file.
